Czasami nawet największe marzenia zostają spuszczone w kiblu
by Marina97
Summary: Kiedy niszczysz dziecku marzenia, musisz uważać, żeby zbytnio na tym nie ucierpiało. Chyba, że to mały Fran. Wtedy to TY stajesz się ofiarą.


**Tytuł:** "Czasami nawet największe marzenia zostają spuszczone w kiblu".

**Fandom:** KHR.

**Rating:** T - pojedyncze przekleństwa, promieniująca głupota

**Postacie:** Kokuyo z małym Franem na czele

**Notka: **Najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką miałam przywilej (?) napisać. Efekt dyskusji z koleżanką na temat pewnego kadru. Jak wspominałam, głupota wyziera praktycznie z każdego z dania, więc z góry odradzam, jeśli ktoś nie jest na nią uodporniony. Jednakowoż, jeszcze nigdy przy niczym się tak świetnie nie bawiłam xD

Miłego czytania, zachęcam do komentarzy~

* * *

„O, nie! Wyrwał się spod kontroli! Jak się to mogło stać?!" – krzyczał jakiś mężczyzna, uciekając z miasta demolowanego przez dinozauropodobnego potwora, prawdopodobnie dalekiego kuzyna Godzilli. Mieszkańcy rozbiegli się po wszystkich ulicach, starając się opuścić zagrożony teren, jednocześnie unikając spadających odłamków budynków, pękających szyb i pocisków wystrzeliwanych przez wojskowe helikoptery.

„Ja nic nie wiem!" – odpowiedziała tamtemu mężczyźnie kobieta, której atak potwora najwyraźniej popsuł cotygodniowy jogging. „Ale to brzmi, jakby bestia strasznie cierpiała!"

„Czy ktoś może nas uratować?!" – krzyknęła kompletnie załamana matka z wózkiem i ocierała łzy bawełnianą chusteczką.

Nagle coś mignęło w powietrzu. Potwór zaprzestał swojego niszczycielskiego procederu, ludzie zatrzymywali się, żeby spojrzeć w niebo. Jasno błyszczący punkt poruszał się po niebie i zmierzał w kierunku monstrum.

„Czy to ptak?"

„Czy to pocisk jądrowy?"

„Czy to policja wreszcie zainwestowała w lasery?"

„Nie!" – odkrzyknął jakiś bezdomny, który nawet w tych okolicznościach nie miał ochoty opuszczać swojego kartonowego mieszkania. „To musi być on! To Kapitan..!"

„…Tsubasa?"

„Nie! Kapitan Dentos! Strażnik sprawiedliwości i prawidłowej higieny jamy ustnej!"

Obok niebezpiecznie dobrze uzębionej paszczy potwora super bohater w srebrnym, lateksowym kombinezonie z włosami postawionymi na żel wyciągnął znikąd gigantyczną szczoteczkę do zębów. Przy pomocy swojej nadludzkiej siły rozwarł szczękę bestii i zaczął szorować jej ogromne kły. Po chwili wyciągnął z pomiędzy siekaczy sporą gałąź japońskiej wiśni. Potwór natychmiastowo uspokoił się i patrzył z wdzięcznością na Kapitana Dentosa, a ten gładził go po nosie.

Panoramę miasta zastąpiło wtedy miętowe, gładkie tło. Bohater trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni tubkę pasty do zębów i recytował jakąś formułkę zachęcającą do kupowania tylko tego produktu.

Ale Fran już nie słuchał. Był zbyt zaskoczony tym, jak wiele wspólnego może mieć atak potwora na miasto z nową pastą do zębów. Najbardziej zainteresował go jednak ten obcisły kostium, który miał na sobie aktor grający Kapitana Dentosa. Ciekawe, jak Mistrz by w nim wyglądał?

Fran odwrócił twarz od telewizora i spojrzał na Mukuro rozwalonego na fotelu. Z jakiegoś powodu Mistrz wydawał się załamany, choć jego uczeń nie zdążył dziś zrobić niczego, co mogłoby go doprowadzić to podobnego stanu.

- Mistrzu, do twarzy by ci było. – rzucił wyzwanie, wskazując na postać wciąż zachwalającą wspaniały smak pasty (w pięciu wariantach). Mukuro przekręcił głowę w stronę zaczepiającego go chłopca, jego oczy mówiły: „Zamilcz albo źle skończysz". Jednak Fran kompletnie zignorował ten sygnał ostrzegawczy i kontynuował:

- Ja serio mówię. Przecież srebrny to taki modny kolor! W pisemkach M.M. wyczytałem.

Na wspomnienie swojego imienia, dziewczyna leżąca na kanapie wyjęła nos ze swojej gazetki i posłała Franowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Ale ja bym ci tego nie kupił, nie stać mnie. Musisz liczyć na Świętego Mikołaja, Mistrzu. Może w tym roku nie przyniesie ci węgla.

- Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje. – mruknęła M.M. niby do siebie, niby do Frana, przewracając stronę w swoim czasopiśmie.

- Co ty tam do mnie mówisz..?

- Wychodzę na spacer. – oświadczył nagle Mukuro i gwałtownie wstał. Czuł, jak bierze go migrena, więc postanowił wykurzyć ją na świeżym powietrzu. M.M. życzyła mu miłej przechadzki, Fran ostrzegł przed sprzedawcami sałatek owocowych. Mukuro wymamrotał na odchodne coś niezbyt pochlebnego na temat młodego iluzjonisty i już go nie było.

W pokoju zaległa względna cisza, słychać było szeleszczenie papieru i pomruki telewizora. Fran podwinął nogi pod brodę i wpatrzył się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt przed sobą.

- Jak to, „Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje"? – wypalił nagle. M.M. trzasnęła się w czoło trzymaną gazetą, spojrzała na Frana, po czym przewróciła się na brzuch.

- Ano nie istnieje. – oznajmiła prosto z mostu znudzonym tonem. Kiedy zobaczyła, że zwykle spokojna mina chłopca zaczyna powoli rzednąć, dodała z niekłamaną satysfakcją:

- Zębowej Wróżki i Zająca Wielkanocnego też nie ma.

Fran wbił w dziewczynę nienawistne spojrzenie.

- Nie wierzę ci.

- To uwierz.

- Nie wierzę.

- Tym razem nie kłamię

- Kłamiesz.

- Prawdę mówię.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- CHROOOOME! – bliski płaczu chłopiec wystrzelił z pokoju jak armata, mając w planach odnaleźć jedyną sensowną osobę wśród całej tej patologii.

- Wyszła na zakupy! – krzyknęła za nim M.M., wracając do czytania gazetki. Z korytarza dobiegł pisk hamowania podeszwą o posadzkę i odgłos uderzenia o coś miękkiego, jednocześnie z wrzaskiem Kena i stłumionym komentarzem Chikusy. Po chwili cała trójka, w tym ostro wkurzony Ken trzymający Frana za kołnierz, wbiła do pokoju.

- Gdzie ten idiota znowu spierniczał? – wydarł się Ken, potrząsając swoją ofiarą.

- Tej, kundel, przestań. I powiedz, że ona kłamie. – Fran wskazał na M.M. i zwrócił prawie błagalne spojrzenie w stronę starszego kolegi. – Święty Mikołaj istnieje!

Ken rzucił Franem prosto w leżącą w kącie stertę brudnych szmat.

- Nie istnieje, durniu!

Fran wyplątał się z jakiegoś prześcieradła nieokreślonego koloru, za to śmierdzącego jak kozioł obżarty czosnkiem, po czym wstał i dramatycznym tonem oznajmił:

- Myślałem, że unikniemy takiego obrotu spraw, ale nie pozostawiacie mi wyboru. Idę spuścić się w kiblu.

Ken i Chikusa odprowadzili go pełnym politowania spojrzeniem, M.M. rzuciła sarkastyczne „Powodzenia!", po czym drzwi do łazienki, mieszczącej się w pokoju obok, zamknęły się za Franem. Reszta Kokuyo natychmiastowo straciła zainteresowaniem dramatem dzieciaka. Chikusa zajął fotel, na którym wcześniej siedział Mukuro, i próbował zrozumieć, o co chodzi w tej nowej reklamie proszku do pieczenia, natomiast Ken wyciągnął swoje PSP i siłą zmusił M.M. do udostępnienia odrobiny przestrzeni na kanapie.

- Na bombę! – usłyszeli okrzyk Frana dobiegający z łazienki. Następny był głośny plusk, po nim dźwięk spuszczania wody i w łazience nastała jakaś wyjątkowa cisza, która zmusiła Kena i M.M. do wyostrzenia słuchu. Z racji, że nic im to nie dało, bo w łazience było tak samo cicho, jak przedtem, wymienili ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

- On chyba nie..?

- Nie.

- On nie skoczył, prawda?

- Nie.

- No powiedz, że tego nie zrobił!

- Nie!

- „Nie", że _nie powiesz_, czy „nie", że tego _nie zrobił_?

- Stul pysk, głupia kobieto! – Ken w końcu nie wytrzymał gradu bezsensownych pytań dziewczyny i poszedł do łazienki sprawdzić, co z Franem.

Było to nieduże pomieszczenie, błagające o wysprzątanie, jak reszta Kokuyo Land. Szare płytki na podłodze, pożółkła, zagrzybiona tapeta odchodząca od ściany, pęknięte lustro nad jedyną umywalką i trzy kabiny oddzielone popękanymi, plastikowymi ściankami koloru zaglonionego bajora składały się na odpychający wystrój. Dodatkowo, małe okienko na ścianie przeciwległej do drzwi wejściowych straszyło antycznymi prawie zaciekami. Kiedyś musiała to być łazienka dla personelu parku.

- Ej, mały gamoniu, co z tobą?! – zawołał zdecydowanie za głośno jak na tak małe pomieszczenie Ken.

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że wodociągowy światek jest aż tak interesujący… - powiedział franowy głos dochodzący prosto z pierwszej kabiny. Ken bez zastanowienia wtargnął tam, a jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy nie zastał nikogo.

- Tylko za dużo tu zielonego. – dodał głos po dłuższym namyśle. Ken dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że głos dochodził z rur i znajdywał ujście w odpływie sedesu. Jak tak się zastanowić, to w całej kabinie było potwornie nachlapane. Blondyn uklęknął na jednym kolanie przed toaletą i ze sporą niepewnością w głosie, zapytał:

- Fran, ty jesteś tam, gdzie mi się wydaje, że jesteś?

Zaciekawiona M.M. zajrzała ostrożnie do kabiny, żeby upewnić się, czy Ken czasem do reszty nie postradał zmysłów i nie prowadzi dysput z klozetem. Włosy zjeżyły się jej na głowie, gdy woda lekko zabąbelkowała, niosąc ze sobą potwierdzenie przypuszczeń Kena. Na dodatek głosem Frana.

- O… O, ja pierdolę… - gimnazjalista wysilił się na najbardziej konstruktywny komentarz, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. M.M. cofnęła się powoli, po czym z piskiem wybiegła z łazienki i dopadła ramię Chikusy, próbując odciągnąć go od telewizora.

- Chikusa! Chikusa, no! Fran spuścił się nam klozecie, nie mamy czasu na oglądanie kreskówek! – wrzeszczała mu do ucha, mocno zaaferowana całą tą sytuacją. Jednak Chikusę niezbyt to wszystko ruszało i nie chciał zostać wciągnięty przez tych idiotów do ich durnych gierek.

- Jak mu się znudzi, to na pewno wypłynie… - skomentował tylko i wyjął pilot z zasięgu rąk M.M., która próbowała mu go odebrać.

- Ale co ma wypłynąć? Pierogi?

Chrome stała w drzwiach z paczką zakupów i zastanawiał się, dlaczego M.M. tak zawzięcie atakuje biednego Chikusę. Ruda uspokoiła się na chwilę, położyła ręce na biodrach i z pełną powagą w głosie oświadczyła:

- Fran spuścił się w kiblu.

Chrome popatrzyła niepewnie na koleżankę i odłożyła zakupy na podłogę. Szybko skierowała się do łazienki, gdzie przerażony Ken wciąż klęczał na podłodze i z obłędem w oczach wpatrywał się w lustro brudnej wody.

- Chrome, czy to ty?

Dziewczyna zadrżała, gdy usłyszała głos chłopca w kabinie, nigdzie chłopca nie widząc. Podeszła bliżej i schyliła się bezpośrednio nad muszlą.

- Fran, jesteś tam..?

- Jestem, siostrzyczko Chrome. Jest zimno, mokro i śmierdzi bardziej niż w pokoju Kena.

Chrome w zaskoczeniu gwałtownie odsunęła się od toalety tylko po to, żeby zaraz znowu się nad nią nachylić.

- Ale jak ty się tam zmieściłeś? – zadała jak najbardziej logiczne pytanie.

- Jestem magiczny. A babcia była cyrkowcem.

Dziewczyna trawiła przez chwilę te informacje i chciała dalej ciągnąć swoją rozmowę z łazienkowym głosem, ale M.M. brutalnie wypchnęła ją z kabiny, po czym oskarżycielskim gestem wskazała na toaletę przy pomocy gumowego przepychacza.

- Fran, czy tego chcesz, czy nie, mam zamiar cię stamtąd wyciągnąć, a potem zlać tak, że nawet Mukuro cię nie pozna!

M.M. z furią zaszarżowała i już miała zaatakować nieszczęsną armaturę, kiedy Ken zatrzymał ją gestem dłoni. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, a on nachylił się nad toaletą na tyle nisko, że mógłby umyć w niej głowę i przyciszonym głosem przemówił:

- Ej, Fran, skoro już tam jesteś, to nie widzisz gdzieś czasem mojego zegarka? Podobno był wodoodporny i-

- Ogarnij się! – M.M. zdzieliła blondyna przepychaczem po głowie, która na kilka sekund wpadła do wody. Kibelek chyba się za to obraził, bo natychmiast wystrzeliło z niego co w rodzaju wodociągowej fontanny.

- Nie radzę ci tu pływać, braciszku Ken. Twoje pchły mogłyby się obrazić. – poprosił głos Frana.

Ken zagotował się od środka, woda zaczęła z niego parować, pozostawiając na skórze i ubraniach brudny osad. Zanim zdążył rzucić się na niczemu niewinną toaletę, M.M. wyrzuciła go z kabiny za kołnierz i z pełną zawziętością zabrała się do przepychania.

Chikusa podgłośnił telewizję, żeby zagłuszyć dźwięki dochodzące z łazienki. Zignorował także Kena, który zupełnie niespodziewanie wyleciał z pokoju, a moment później wleciał tam z powrotem z młotkiem i skrzynką z narzędziami.

- Spadaj, idiotko! – wydarł się i odciągnął M.M. od przepychacza, który zassał się na imitującej porcelanę muszli. Chłopak oderwał przyrząd i rzucił nim do tyłu, trafiając idealnie w twarz rudej dziewczyny. Ignorując jej stłumione protesty, wyciągnął ze skrzynki pierwszy lepszy śrubokręt i spróbował odkręcić nóżkę toalety. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że końcówka nie pasuje do śruby, więc sięgnął po kolejne narzędzie. Następny śrubokręt też nie pasował. Tak samo kolejny, kolejny i jeszcze następny. W końcu rzucił to wszystko w cholerę (czyli do sąsiedniej kabiny, gdzie musiały nieźle nabałaganić) i chwycił młotek. Zamachnął się i uderzył deskę klozetową. Młotek odskoczył i trafił Kena prosto w czoło. Blondyn omdlał i upadł na plecy, młotek z kolei wleciał do wody.

- Ciszej tam, szczury straszycie! – zbulwersował się Fran.

- To my mamy szczury? – Chrome, trzymająca obolałą głowę Kena na swoich kolanach, zaniepokoiła się lekko.

- Żadne szczury, trzeba tego szczyla wyciągnąć! – przypomniała M.M., dorzucając swój przepychacz do pozostałych narzędzi. Od wszystkich tych głosów Kenowi powoli zaczęła wracać przytomność. Powoli otworzył jedno oko i spotkał uroczo zmartwione spojrzenie Chrome. Gdy zorientował się w swoim położeniu, zarumienił się mocno, błyskawicznie stanął na nogach, wyciągnął z sedesu przemoczony młotek i zaczął wycierać go o własną kurtkę. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie patrzeć w kierunku Chrome, choć mocno go korciło. Kiedy utkwił wzrok w spłuczce od toalety, żeby tylko się nie odwrócić, nagle zaświtała mu genialna myśl. Zrobił krok naprzód i spuścił wodę.

- Co wy tam wyprawiacie? – głos Frana był zniekształcony bardziej niż wcześniej, najwidoczniej tłumił go szum lecącej wody. – Jakimś cudem mój basen zmienił się w jacuzzi!

- Zaraz stamtąd wyleziesz! – triumfował Ken i z ogromną radochą na twarzy nacisnął spłuczkę po raz kolejny. W rurach zabulgotało, następne litry brudnego płynu znikały w wodociągach.

- Ej, no, wszystkich kolegów mi wymyło! – oburzył się Fran. – Eustachy, wracaj tu, nie opuszczaj mnie!

- KIM JEST EUSTACHY?! – wydarli się równocześnie Ken i M.M., Chrome jedynie patrzyła przepełnionym trwogą spojrzeniem na poczynania tego pierwszego. Ken nawet już nie czekał, aż bateria napełni się do końca, tylko z zawzięciem maniaka marnował kolejne porcje wody. Komentarze Frana zrobiły się znacznie częstsze i bardziej zjadliwe („Ken, a nie zmęczyłeś się już czasem? Może odpoczniesz i wypijesz trochę wody? Jestem pewien, że dostatecznie dużo jej wychlapałeś!").

W pewnym momencie woda zaczęła bąbelkować, coś zaszurało w rurach. Ken i M.M. z zainteresowaniem wpatrywali się we wzburzoną taflę, Chrome próbowała dostrzec coś spoza kabiny. Coś stuknęło, szurnęło i w odpływie ukazał się ciemny, włochaty obiekt. Dziewczyny cofnęły się z obrzydzeniem, M.M. dodatkowo pisnęła, Ken zatkał swój zgwałcony nos.

- O, czyżbyście zobaczyli Bogusława? – zabulgotał Fran.

- To zdechły szczur, do cholery! Dlaczego nadajesz imiona zdechłym szczurom?!

- Wydawał się taki smutny…

- BO NIE ŻYJE!

Fran nie znalazł żadnej stalowej kontry na żelazną argumentację M.M., więc po prostu zamilkł. W tym czasie Ken podniósł biednego gryzonia za ogon i, nie celując jakoś szczególnie, wrzucił go do pokoju obok, gdzie wylądował tuż przed stopami Chikusy. Okularnik wolał nie pytać, skąd jego kolega wytrząsnął zdechłego szczura. Nie zdążyłby nawet, bo drzwi natychmiastowo zatrzasnęły się za Kenem. Chikusa zmierzył mokrą kulę futra spokojnym spojrzeniem i westchnął. Wziął szczura do ręki przez jedną ze szmat leżących w kącie pokoju, otworzył okno i cisnął nim gdzieś w bok, żeby nie musieć patrzeć, jak wrony i inni padlinożercy rozrywają to małe ciałko. Przez chwilę nawet wydawało mu się, że już słyszy ten okropny skrzek. Albo może to telewizja. Nieważne.

Jednak dla Mukuro, który niespodziewanie oberwał mokrym, na wpół rozłożonym szczurem, była to bardzo ważna sprawa. Szybko wywalił zmaltretowane zwłoki gdzieś daleko, prosto w skupisko krukopodobnych ptaków, przetarł twarz rękawem i postanowił zrobić jeszcze jedną rundkę spaceru, skoro tak pięknie go witają.

W tym czasie Ken zdążył powrócić do swojej strategii i znowu marnował wodę. Frana najwyraźniej zaczęło to irytować.

- A daj se z tym owsa, głupi psie.

Spłukiwanie.

- Serio mówię, ludzie w Afryce cierpią pragnienie.

Spłukiwanko.

- Ken, leżeć.

Double combo.

- No przesta-_bulbulbul_! Ty _bulbulbul_ mnie utopić?!

Po chwili zawahania, Ken nacisnął spłuczkę jeszcze raz.

- Ej! – wściekał się Fran. – Tu _bulbul_ ma miejsca! Powietrze się kończy!

Chrome zaniepokoiła się tymi słowami i poprosiła Kena, żeby przestał i spróbował wyciągnąć Frana jakimś innym sposobem. Ale Ken, posługując się swoją prywatną logiką, uznał, że Fran perfidnie kłamie i, tak dla pewności, spłukał wodę jeszcze kilka razy.

- Zapłacisz mi za _bulbulbulbul_! – zabulgotał Fran po raz kolejny.

- A co taki grzdyl, jak ty, może mi zrobić, hę?

- _Bulbulbulbul bulbulbul bulbulbulbul_!

- Uuuu, to zabrzmiało groźnie. Na twoim miejscu spałabym dzisiaj z packą na muchy pod poduszką, Ken. – zauważyła zgryźliwie M.M.. Ken zachichotał, Fran wydał z siebie kilka niewyartykułowanych dźwięków, a Chrome cały czas zastanawiała się, czy z chłopcem wszystko w porządku.

- Fran? Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, z wielką troską pochylając się nad toaletą.

Ciężka niczym idiotyzm Kena cisza zaległa w pomieszczeniu. Coś stuknęło, szurnęło w rurach i wielka, czerwona czapka w kształcie jabłka ostentacyjnie wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Cała trójka zgromadzonych wbiła wielce zdziwione spojrzenia prosto w dryfujący przedmiot i dopiero po chwili zrozumieli, co właśnie się stało.

- O mój Boże, zabiliśmy Frana! Utopiliśmy go w kiblu! – pisnęła M.M., ale szybko się poprawiła:

- **Ty** utopiłeś. – i kopnęła Kena w kostkę. Zanim chłopak zdążył się odszczeknąć, M.M. wybiegła już łazienki i próbowała wytłumaczyć Chikusie całą dramaturgię sytuacji, jednak on domagał się od niej więcej spokoju i sensu wypowiedzi. Koniec końców, nie chciał uwierzyć, że człowiek może utopić się toalecie. Chrome nie trzeba było tego udowadniać – klęczała przed ubikacją, trzymając w rękach zanikającą powoli czapkę Frana i zanosiła się płaczem, bez przerwy wymawiając imię podopiecznego. Ken zwyczajnie rwał sobie włosy z głowy i wrzeszczał w niebogłosy.

- Co tu się, do cholery, wyprawia?

Na dźwięk głosu Mukuro, M.M. przestała potrząsać wciąż niezorientowanym w sytuacji Chikusą, Ken został ocalony przed całkowitym wyłysieniem, a Chrome znalazła w sobie dość siły, żeby podnieść się z podłogi w łazience i podejść te kilka metrów do pokoju obok, żeby tylko oświadczyć Mistrzowi: „Fran umarł!" i znowu zalać się łzami.

- Umarłem?

Chrome podniosła zapłakane spojrzenie prosto na chłopca o turkusowych włosach, który jak gdyby nigdy nic dyndał sobie w powietrzu trzymany za kołnierz przez Mukuro i dłubał w nosie. Chrome natychmiast wstała i wzięła Frana w objęcia, jej łzy zmieniły się w łzy szczęścia. M.M. wpatrywała się w chłopca jak w ósmy cud świata i zupełnie nieświadomie użyła głowy siedzącego Chikusy jako podpórki pod ramię. Ken wybiegł z łazienki i padł na kolana przed Mukuro, jego oczy wyrażały czysty zachwyt i oddanie.

- Mukuro-sama! Nie myślałem, że jesteś aż tak wspaniałomyślny, żeby wyłowić tę małą gnidę z szamba!

- Znalazłem go, jak wisiał na zewnątrz przy oknie od łazienki i opowiadał jakieś głupoty. Nic nie wiem o żadnych kąpielach w szambie. – wytłumaczyć Mistrz, rozmasowując przestrzeń między brwiami. Nie komentował zarówno dziwnych oświadczeń Chrome i Kena, jak i łysych placów na głowie tego drugiego. „Zostawisz idiotów na pół godziny samych i nie wiesz, czy po powrocie zastaniesz jeszcze swój dom." – dodał w myślach.

- Czyli dobrze mi się wydawało, że tamte bąbelki to iluzja. – wymamrotał Chrome, wciąż tuląc się do zguby. Nagle odsunęła go na długość ręki, spojrzała prosto w oczy i zapytała:

- Fran, ale jak zrobiłeś ten głos?

Mały iluzjonista był mocno zawiedziony, że jego sesja przytulania się do Chrome już się skończyła i wodził znudzonymi oczami po pokoju. Zatrzymał wzrok dopiero na czapce Chikusy i zrobił skupioną minę.

- M.M., zabierz ten łokieć. To boli. – oświadczyła nagle czapka franowym głosem. Dziewczyna odskoczyła, wystraszona, Chikusa zdjął swoje nakrycie głowy i zaczął się mu uważnie przyglądać, a cała reszta zrobiła wielkie oczy do Frana. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Babcia mnie nauczyła.

* * *

- I właśnie dlatego, senpai, dla własnego dobra powiedz mi, gdzie schowałeś moje kapcie, bo tak cię zrobię, że nie będziesz wiedział, gdzie góra, a gdzie dół. - tłumaczył Belowi Fran przez zamknięte drzwi, za którymi Książę schował się przed jego zirytowaną Iluzjonistyczną Mością.

- Nie zorientujesz się, czy to jawa, czy to sen, czy śnisz we śnie, czy śnisz na jawie, albo jawisz we śnie, czy może to we śnie wydaje ci się, że śnisz na jawie.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy walenie w drzwi stawało się coraz bardziej nieznośne, Bel pomyślał sobie, jak wielki szacunek czuje do plebsu z Kokuyo za względne wychowanie tej wstrętnej zarazy.

**Dopisek: **Kto by się spodziewał, że znam aż tyle synonimów do słowa "toaleta"! xD Swoją drogą, babcia Frana rośnie do rangi kultowej postaci.


End file.
